The present application relates to waste heat recovery, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to converting fuel from a lower energy chemical state to a higher energy chemical state utilizing an available waste heat stream on-board a mobile application.
Internal combustion engines typically emit large quantities of low temperature heat energy that can be difficult to utilize efficiently. Furthermore, improved fuel formulation is often desired in connection with emissions regulations, fuel economy, or the like. In order to address these and/or other concerns, there continues to be a need for further technical contributions.